hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Firethrower Unbemalt.JPG
|Quelle=altes Citadel-Miniature-Annual (1991) |Lizenz=Bildzitat |Sonstiges= }} Achtung: Games Workshop beansprucht das Urheberrecht an allen von ihnen hergestellten Miniaturen sowie sämtlichen Bildern ("derrative Works") von diesen (egal, ob Foto oder Zeichnung). Diese können daher keiner freien Lizenz unterliegen, sondern sind immer "© Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2010". Sie können auf Fan-Sites (und damit in diesem Projekt) ausschließlich in engem Rahmen als Bildzitate genutzt werden. Deutsch Adeptus Astartes, Raumflotte Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, das Black Library Logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, das Blood-Bowl-Logo, das Blood-Bowl-Spike-Emblem, Cadia, Catachan, die Chaos-Embleme, Strassenkampf, das Chaos-Logo, Citadel, das Citadel-Emblem, Stadt der Verdammten, Codex, Dämonenjäger, Dark Angels, Dark Eldar, Finstere Zukunft, das Emblem des zweiköpfigen imperialen Adlers, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar Symbole und Emblems, Epic, Sturm des Chaos, Fanatic, das Fanatic-Logo, das Fanatic-II-Logo, Feuerkrieger, Forge World, Games Workshop, das Games-Workshop-Logo, Symbionten, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Der Große Verpester, Das Hammer-des-Sigmar-Logo, Das-Gehörnte-Ratte-Logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, das Inquisitor-Logo, das Inquisitor-Emblem, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Hüter der Geheimnisse, Khemri, Khorne, Kroot, Herrscher des Wandels, Marauder, Mortheim, das Mortheim-Logo, Necromunda, das Necromunda Logo, das Necromunda-Plakettenlogo, Necron, Nurgle, Ork, Ork-Schädelemblems, Sororitas, Skaven, Skaven-Emblems, Slaanesh, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space-Marine-Orden, Space-Marine-Ordenslogo, Talisman, Tau, die Tau-Kastenbezeichnungen, Gruftkönige, Trio of Warriors, das zweischweifiger-Komet-Logo, Tyraniden, Tyranniden, Tzeentch, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, das Warhammer-40k-Emblem, Warhammer-World-Logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, das White-Dwarf-Logo und alle assoziierten Zeichen, Namen, Völker, Völker-Insignien, Charaktere, Fahrzeuge, Orte, Illustrationen und Bilder des Blood-Bowl-Spieles, der Warhammerwelt, der Talisman-Welt und des Warhammer-40.000-Universums sind entweder ®, TM und/oder © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2014, wenn zutreffend in der EU und anderen Ländern der Erde registriert. Benutzung erfolgt ohne Genehmigung. Keine Anfechtung ihres Status. Alle Rechte liegen bei den entsprechenden Besitzern. International 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2014, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners.